1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of security devices and of construction materials and methods, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mounting system components nearly flush to the surface of a wall, floor, or ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
In the installation of security systems, and in construction in general, it is often desirable to mount sensors or other system components to be flush or nearly flush with the surface into which they are mounted. More specifically, security system components including sensors designed to detect heat, motion, sound, light, water, or the like, or input keypads, key cylinders or the like, are preferably mounted flush to a wall, ceiling, or other surface, in order to be inconspicuous and/or unobtrusive. Generally, those surfaces are walls comprised of wallboard and studs, or ceilings, specifically false or so-called ‘drop’ ceilings. Either surface proves challenging to provide a secure mount for the system components.
Accordingly, it is common to use one of two methods for installing system components flush with either a wall or ceiling. One is the installation of a single or double-gang electrical box behind the wall or ceiling surface, mounted to a stud or rafter behind the wall or ceiling, respectively. The system component is then secured within the electrical box. This method is time-consuming and increases installation costs accordingly. An alternative method is to mount the device with a friction fit into the panel of the wall or ceiling. While being generally quicker and more efficient, this method provides a less secure mount.